Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting devices or systems and, more particularly, to a cutting device or system operable for repeatedly cutting drill pipe, tubing, coiled tubing, and/or wireline so as to be especially suitable for use in a lightweight intervention package and/or in substitutions for replacing at least one BOP in an intervention package.
Background of the Invention
Blowout Preventer (B.O.P.) stacks are frequently utilized in oilfield well bore Christmas trees and subsea intervention operations such as, for instance, lower riser packages in offshore wells. B.O.P. stacks may include a first set of rams for sealing off the wellbore and a second set of rams for cutting pipe such as tubing, wireline and/or intervention tools. However, B.O.P. stacks are quite bulky and heavy, which are undesirable features especially in lower riser packages for undersea operation where space is often at a premium. B.O.P. stacks tend to be expensive for installation and removal due to the need for heavy lifting equipment. Moreover, if maintenance is required, then the high maintenance costs for utilizing B.O.P. stacks for intervention purposes severely limits the wells that can be economically reworked. B.O.P. stacks may frequently require maintenance after cutting pipe. For instance, the cut pipe may become stuck within the B.O.P. stack blocking other operations.
Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention that addresses the above problems.
The following patents discuss background art related to the above discussed subject matter:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,650, issued Aug. 5, 2003, to A. Sundararajan, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses apparatus and methods for replacing a BOP with a gate valve to thereby save space, initial costs, and maintenance costs that is especially beneficial for use in offshore subsea riser packages. The method provides a gate valve capable of reliably cutting tubing utilizing a cutting edge with an inclined surface that wedges the cut portion of the tubing out of the gate valve body. A method and apparatus is provided for determining the actuator force needed to cut the particular size tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,338, issued Jan. 15, 2013, to J. Edwards, discloses a well bore control valve comprising a housing defining a throughbore, the throughbore adapted to receive a first tubular. The valve further comprises first and second gates located within the housing, the gates being movable in different directions transverse to the throughbore between the throughbore open position and the throughbore closed position. Movement of the gates from the throughbore open position to the throughbore closed position, in use, shares a tubular located between the gates. The valve also comprises a first seal seat performing a seal of one of the gates in the throughbore closed position to seal the throughbore.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20100218955 discloses an oil field system comprising a main body having a bore therethrough, the main body having a connection at one end of the bore for, in use, connecting the main body to an existing wellhead, tree or other oil field equipment, a transverse cavity through the bore, the cavity having at least one opening to the outside of the main body, a plurality of flow control systems for insertion, at different times, into the cavity in order to selectively control fluid flow through the bore, wherein the plurality of flow control systems includes a gate valve and drilling BOP rams.
The above prior art does not disclose the cutting system operable for cutting drill pipe while still being very lightweight as described in the present specification. Consequently, those skilled in the art will appreciate the present invention that addresses the above and/or other problems.